Owners of vehicles borne on pneumatic tires should show major concern that proper pressures are maintained in the tires in order to obtain and achieve optimum conditions for safety, road-hugging and handling characteristics and for longer wearing quality. An under-inflated tire primarily bears its load at the shoulders of the tread, in which case its road-engagement pattern is somewhat concave between those shoulders. Under such conditions continued use of the tire over the road causes excessive wear at the shoulders, because an appropriate frictional contact in the central portion is not maintained. This results in less-than-normal and obviously uneven wear. Alternatively, an over-inflated tire sustains considerable wear in the central tread area between the shoulders, which produces less-than-normal wear at the shoulder portions. In either situation the total possible road engagement contact at that portion of the tread that is bearing on the road surface results in wastefulness, since the total potential of the tire is not being obtained. In some instances, there is a greater tendency to skid or slide. In addition, undue stresses and strains, particularly in the instance of under-inflation, are applied to the sidewalls of the tire carcass, causing it to deteriorate before its time.
Tire manufacturers provide specifications for the operation of tires. Automobile manufacturers also specify tire inflation characteristics. However, both of these specifications, even if followed religiously, do not necessarily mean that the tire-operating condition is particularly correct for that tire on that vehicle. The ideal conditions, therefore, will be seen to exist when the air pressure in the particular tire is just sufficient to produce full road-engagement contact across the entire width of the tread, so that the weight of the car is borne equally in the road-engagement area between the shoulders and across the central portion of the tire. Under such circumstances the tire tread will wear evenly, and the tread life and maximum safety results from maximum gripping or friction of the tire on the roadway.
In the past vehicle operators or gas station attendants have to some degree relied on visual inspection of the tire under a load to appraise inflation. A tire wearing too much at the shoulders becomes bald therearound due to the under-inflation of the tire. However, when the bald condition is visible or observable, it may already be too late to do much to rectify the situation. Contrariwise, the over-inflated tire bears the load in the mid-portion of the tread where wear rapidly occurs due to the fact that the share of the load being borne by the particular tire is distributed over two small a central road-engagement area at the tread, whereupon a bald strip soon appears around the casing. When such a situation is to be appraised visually, there is likely to have been such excessive mid-tread wear that the casing may have nearly lived out its operating life. Of course, such determinations are affected by differences in the load borne by a tire. For example, where a vehicle is operated normally with a driver and one passenger, one condition exists. When it is caused to bear two or three extra passengers and, possibly, luggage and other loads, the conditions change markedly, and an adjustment in tire pressure should be made.